Breathe Again
by Rae7122
Summary: Set after Chapter 61, The End. After going through Hell and back Eren is finally found. Now that he's back and the Corps are free of all charges and a new Hell awaits. Levi is confronted with his past as he faces his feelings for a certain Titian shifter as Mikasa and Armin are just happy to have their friend back. Just how will the future turn out?
1. Chapter 1

"Absolutely ridiculous" Levi muttered under his breath as he gazed down at the sleeping teen in his bed, Armin and Mikasa both kneeling at his side. Hanji sighed as she walked back into the room gaining the corporal's attention. The man cast the scientist turned commander a sidelong glance. "How are they?"

"Historia is fine, a little dehydrated and malnourished, nothing that can't be fixed. A little shaken up too, but that's to be expected. Eren, there's no telling what they did to him. He was bleeding when you found him right?" Levi nodded and grunted his approval. After they had arrived back to their base from the rescue mission Armin and Connie had given the unconscious Eren a bath in Levi's room, the teen was so caked in blood it was a surprise Levi was the one who carried him back, before changing him into clean clothes, hoping to get the teen comfortable. As they did that Sasha and Mikasa had tended to Historia, who was awake but too exhausted to do much herself.

"Brat was chained up in a cell caked in blood. Had a cut slowly healing on his face and what looked like a disintegrating limb off to the side" his brow crinkling in anger and distaste as he remembered the state he found the teen in, his head bowed in exhaustion as his hair covered his blood splattered face, multiple areas on his body steaming as his body attempted to heal itself, the chains that bound him causing lacerations on his wrists, ankles, around his neck and where the chains overlapped on his arms legs and chest. Just remembering made the man's blood boil in rage. Hanji nodded at him.

"There's no real way to tell what happened until he wakes up and tells us." She sighed as she looked over at the duo hovering over their unconscious friend before looking back at Levi. He was trying hide his concern and obvious worry for the teen in his bed, but Hanji had known Levi long enough to notice how much he cared for the teen, though she was sure the Corporal would never admit to it. Hanji walked over to the two teens kneeling by the bed, placing a hand on each shoulder. The two needed their rest, after an operation like that even the most trained soldiers would be exhausted. "Come on you two. Let's get you two to bed, I'm sure you're exhausted." Armin glanced over at Mikasa who shook her head.

"We'll stay until he wakes" she answered not even bothering the woman a glance as she reached over to Eren, grabbing his hand tightly. The blonde smiled sadly and stood up before taking her hand off Eren's and helping his friend stand too.

"We won't be any good to Eren when he wakes up if we don't rest. I'm sure if he wakes while we're gone Hanji-San or Levi Heicho will come get us." Hanji nodded and smiled, sighing as she looked at her brother longingly before Mikasa followed Armin and Hanji out the door leaving Levi to pull up a chair next to the bed. Sitting down the Corporal glanced down at Eren, his face softening slightly as he brushed some stray hair gently from the teen's face, before placing his hand down next to the teen's, their hands almost touching.

"Wake up soon Brat." He whispered gently as he watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest._ 'Just what did they do to you?'_ Normally the brat would be awake right now, the only time he slept a lot was when one of Hanji's experiments were more invasive or involved multiple uses of his Titan form. Closing his eyes Levi thought back to how he found his Brat.

*****Flashback*****

**The Levi had finally forced the location of Eren and Historia out of the bastard he was making a bloody mess out of, though he did kick all his teeth out in the end. After regrouping the Scouts had immediately set out to find their kidnapped friends. Levi, Armin and Mikasa heading the front. Finding the complex was relatively easy but there were a lot of men they had to clear out before they could search the ground for their missing comrades. Deciding to split into groups, Mikasa, Connie and Jean clearing out men with their 3DMG, as two groups, one with Armin in the lead shorting down the rest with their rifles. Levi easily cleared his own path killing anyone who stood in his way mercilessly before he spotted his old mentor, Kenny Ackerman. Growling lowly in his throat Levi watched the man flee a sinister grin on his face as few others followed, most likely body guards. **_**'Damn it'**_** he thought frustrated as he kept running through the base making his way down to the dungeon where he was sure Eren would be kept. He could deal with Ackerman later, right now he had a brat to save. After slashing through what seemed an endless amount of people Levi finally got to the door only to be shot at by a group of people in the room. The bullet grazed his shoulder before the Corporal used his 3DMG and blades quickly eliminating the threat. Scowling at the mess of blood everywhere and resisting hi urge to wipe off the blood that undoubtedly was splatters on him, Levi looked up to see Historia bound to a chair out cold with faint bruising on her cheek and next to her was a cell.**

**Rushing over Levi took the keys off of one guard that was cut in two and moved to free Eren. What he saw shocked him to the core, Levi had seen a lot of torture in his days, being an apprentice to Ackerman insured it, but never before had he seen Eren, the one he thought of as a monster for his unbreakable will, so broken. Chained up like an animal, his arm raised to the sides of his head as shackles and many chains dug into his skin, one arm missing a sleeve almost as if it had been cut off, his chest was just as heavily chained as his arms as well as his legs. Just as the man was unlocking the cell Mikasa and Jean came rushing in. Jean's eyes widened before he started back out of the room intending on letting the others know they had found their friends.**

**"Guys! He found them!" Jean yelled as he ran back to get the others, Levi now working on the several chains that bound Eren. Mikasa started to head over to help with Eren, only to get a glare from Levi.**

**"I've got the brat, get Historia out of here" he growled out before returning to his task. Mikasa glared before she headed over to release the bound blonde. Eren was her brother damn it! She should be the one to get him. Reluctantly she instead helped her unconscious friend. Once free she easily picked up the girl and carried her out to safety. Just as Levi was undoing the last chain Eren opened his eyes and lifted his head with a pained groan. Blinking his bleary eyes Eren looked over at Levi then to the chair Historia was once bound in.**

**"L-Levi H-heic-cho?" His voice was rough and cracked and slightly pained. Levi finally removes the last of the chains as he looked in to tired sea-green colored eyes, gently and affectionately brushing the teen's messy brown hair from his eyes.**

**"Don't talk. It's okay now, I've got you" Levi whispered gently as he took Eren into his arms easily hefting the boy up despite his slightly shorter stature. Eren's head fell limply on the man's shoulder as he tiredly looked up at his savior.**

**"H-Historia?" Levi glanced down at the teen in his arms and shushes him, pulling him closer to his chest protectively.**

**"She's safe, Mikasa has her, you're both safe now" Eren blinked slowly in reply before he nodded off in the Corporal's embrace, for once in a long time truly feeling safe. Levi than carried Eren out, and hoisted him up on his horse before mounting the steed behind him, holding him close to his chest the entire way back to their base.**

*****End Flash Back***  
><strong>  
>Opening his eyes once more, Levi glanced down at the brown haired teen and sighed, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest before he fell into a light sleep.<p>

Levi was awoken from his sleep by Eren whimpering, blinking rapidly the Corporal looked down in his bed. Eren was shivering violently, his legs and arms twitching as if he was running in his sleep, his face pinched in fear as he let out heart wrenching whimpers. Frowning Levi leaned down, placing a hand over the brat's forehead. He was clammy. Scowling Levi realized the teen had a fever, getting up from his chair the Corporal headed over to the bathroom to get a cool cloth for the teen. Once he wrung out the excess water Levi entered the room only to see Eren thrashing in his sleep. Rushing over Levi sat on the edge of the bed, placing the rag over the feverish boy's head, hoping it would calm him somewhat. No such luck. Because of Eren's thrashing about the rag fell off. Scowling Levi took a calming breath before taking off his shoes and joining Eren on the bed.

"Damn it brat. Calm down." He whispered to himself as he laid down next to the teen. Eren only whimpered in reply, gulping thickly Levi reached out to Eren and pulled him into his chest. The Titan shifter immediately nuzzling into Levi's chest, his hands coming up to grip at his white shirt as he sought out the comfort Levi was giving. Eyes softening slightly Levi reached up with his free hand, petting Eren's soft chocolate locks in a soothing manner. "It's okay Eren, you're safe now. I've got you, I'm right here." Soon Eren had stopped his shivering, his whimpering dying down and his face softening into a peaceful slumber.

"Levi Heicho" Eren whispered through a sigh, Levi almost didn't catch it because of the soft tone. Eyes widening momentarily Levi looked down at the need cuddling into his chest and smiled slightly before brushing his lips softly over his forehead. Soon Levi had fallen back asleep, Eren snugly in his arms.

The next morning just after the sun rose, Levi woke with Eren still cuddled up into his chest. Briefly the seasoned soldier checked the teen's forehead for the fever he had last night. Breathing a short sigh of relief Levi removed his hand and began to move away from the sleeping brunette, only for said teen to latch onto his shirt tighter and whimper pitifully as Levi tried to leave him. Frowning Levi sighed exasperatedly before settling back into the bed, looking down at Eren's face. Eren face was relaxed, long lashes resting against his pink tinted cheeks, his lips parted slightly as his chest rose and fell gently. _'Why the hell is this brat so damn cute?! Making me feel like a hormonal teenager, shit' _Levi thought as he scowled to himself. Sighed dejectedly Levi looked around the room as he cradled Eren to his chest noticing dust starting to form on the ceiling. _'I'll have to clean that after the brat lets me go'_ Levi thought. As Levi was going over everything that needed cleaning in his room the door opened revealing Hanji, Mikasa and Armin.

When Mikasa walked in she wasn't expecting to see her brother wrapped up in the shorty's arms. Glaring menacingly at the man Mikasa marched over, Armin watching with wide shocked eyes as Hanji snickered and made her own way over. Levi sighed as he turned his head towards his guests, making sure to glare at Hanji, who he was sure would be trying to get him to talk about this later. Just as Mikasa was at the edge of the bed Levi leered at her, his face in a mask if mock boredom.

"Let Eren go, now. Midget" Mikasa said lowly, her voice taking an intimidating tone that would send most people running for the hills, Levi simply returned her glare and let out a puff of air.

"Already tried Ackerman. Every time I pull away from him he clutches me tighter and starts whimpering" the raven haired man looked down at Eren, his eyes showing his fondness for the teen, only Hanji caught the look though. "I'd like to leave and clean this mess of a room but it's impossible with how the brat is now" Mikasa growled lowly in her throat as Armin smiled sadly down at Eren, casting an apologetic glance to the Corporal. Hanji however was leaning against a bookcase, a hand covering her mouth and an arm clutching her stomach as her shoulders shook violently with her stifled laughter. Still glaring at the man holding her brother Mikasa sat down in the chair Levi had placed by the bed last night as Armin sat down on the foot of the bed. After finally getting herself under control Hanji walked over to Levi.

"I'll leave Eren to you then. Once Historia wakes up I'm going to ask her about what happened in that dungeon. Hopefully she'll know something about what they did to Eren, or why they wanted him at least. I'm more interested in who told them about our plan." Hanji said as she put her hand up to her chin, curling her fingers around it in a thoughtful gesture before sighing and turning to leave. "I'll come back letting you know what I've found out." Levi grunted in reply as the scientist left the room.

Armin sighed as he looked over at Eren, who was still sleeping soundly in Levi's arms, then he looked over at Mikasa who was still glaring at the man holding Eren.

"Levi Heicho?" Levi looked down to where Armin was currently sitting, the blonde had his hands folded in his lap as he looked sadly at the teen currently in his own arms.

"What?" Levi replied curtly almost annoyed. Mikasa only glared further at the back of the Corporal's head.

"What do you think they did to him down there? He's never taken this long to recover. Not even when he fought Annie." Armin asked, his voice soft and laced with obvious worry for his friend. Levi looked Dow at Eren and sighed.

"I don't know." Armin looked down at his hands at the reply. "But knowing that bastard Ackerman, it couldn't have been good." Armin and Mikasa's head shot up at the name, the blonde's eyes widening as Mikasa turned her head to the side, glaring at nothing in her anger. "Whatever happened to him, it wasn't good, Ackerman saw the dungeon, most of the blood there had to have been Eren's."

As Levi explained he failed to notice that Eren was staring to wake. '_Warm. It's so warm' _the brunette thought. _'Why is it so warm? Am I dead?_' Eren's eyes slowly began to open, his vision blurry, at he could see was white. _'Wasn't I chained up?_' Blinking slowly his vision started to clear and he realized he was looking at a white shirt clad chest. _'Shirt?_' It was then he noticed the cravat. _'L-Levi Heicho?!'_ Eren's eyes opened a little further in shock, but he was still barely lucid and couldn't move or speak eye. _'Oh yeah. They got us out of there. Right?_' Eren blinked slowly again_. 'Why is Heicho holding me?'_ Eren thought, as he slowly but surely began to wake.

"H-Heicho?" Everyone in the room immediately looked over at Eren, Levi looked down, his sliver blue eyes meeting Eren's shimmering blue-green eyes that had specks of gold in them. Eren lifted his head as Levi began to sit up, moving away slightly. Mikasa looked over at her friend, her eyes wide with unshed tears, Armin smiled brightly, tears running down his face, the two then leapt at their friend, Levi being crushed my Mikasa in the process. Armin was in Eren's lap hugging him as Mikasa was leaning on top of Levi, as she crushed both Armin and Eren into her chest.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She whispered happily, Armin nodding at he agreed whole heartedly. Levi carefully squeezed himself out of the pile of teens before Started to walk away, heading towards the door to tell Hanji the brat woke up. Eren however watched his Captain walk away, wishing for the man to hold him once again. Once Mikasa finally let him go Eren sat up, his friends sitting on the bet with him, unshed happy tears in their eyes.

"How long was I out?" The brunette asked as he cocked his head to the side. Mikasa and Armin glanced at each other before the blonde decided to answer.

"A little over a day. You were gone for over a week Eren" Armin looked down at his hands, as tears ran down his face, his arm coming up to scrub away the tears, Mikasa placed a hand on his shoulder as Eren frowned sadly. "W-we were so worried! It was like you getting eaten all over again!" Smiling gently Eren hugged his childhood friend into his chest, running his hand through blonde locks, hushing his friend like a mother soothing a child, Mikasa walking as she rubbed Armin's back.

"It's okay now. I'm right here. It'll take a lot more than that to put me down. I knew you guys would come for me, that's all I needed to fight." Eren whispered, Armin snuggled a few times before pulling away from his friend smiling, Eren smiling right back at him. "See? I'm here and I'm fine." This was when Hanji burst open the door, Levi waking in calmly behind her.

"Eren!" Hanji jumped on the bed, tacking the teen back into the bed, Armin diving off the bed to avoid the attack and Mikasa watching the older woman wearily. Hanji nuzzled her head into Eren's stomach excitedly, as Levi sat down in the chair next to the bed watching Eren carefully.

"Oi, shitty glasses! Get your dirty ass off my bed, hell the brat just woke up, and he doesn't need you smothering him either" Levi scowled and glared at the scientist. _'Dammit, just when did I get so soft? When did I fall?_' He thought ruefully. Hanji sighed before casting a smirk at the Corporal then finally getting off the bed, and standing next to were Levi was sitting. The raven haired man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, his left leg coming up to rest across his right.

"Eren." Hanji called, the brunette looked up at her, her brown irises glittering questioningly, biting his bottom lip the titian shifter looked down at his hands that were currently placed in his lap. He knew what she was going to ask, knew that everyone in the room wanted to know. Taking a deep breath Eren looked over at Hanji.

"What- what did Historia tell you?" Hanji sighed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Only what she remembered. Which isn't a lot considering they'd bring her upstairs when you got your 'turn'. She told me you saved her, that you took the brunt of her beatings, saved her from being raped by screaming the every time they tried, that they'd beat you for it before leaving you at night. She told me you told her stories so she could sleep. What did they do to you when she wasn't there?" Mikasa looked over at Eren, her face looking heartbroken, Armin, looked just as sad. Levi however had gotten seemingly angrier than ever, his silver-blue eyes almost taking a red sheen in his anger at Kenny Ackerman_. 'When I find him he is dead, I will kill that bastard'_ Eren took a shaky breath before beginning.

"It wasn't so bad at first, getting slapped around, I would try and keep their focus off of Historia, I knew what kind of thugs they were, they wouldn't hesitate to kill or rape her if the urge came over them. Ackerman liked to talk, about a lot of things." Eren bit his bottom lip pausing to glance over at Levi and Mikasa before looking down at his hands. "No one ever talked about their plans, and whenever they left us they'd blindfold us, sometimes gag us with bits. Whenever Ackerman came he gagged us too." The titian shifter sighed as Armin out a hand in Eren's knee comfortingly. "He started wondering how far he could push me, how far my healing abilities reached. He pulled out my teeth and watched them grow back, cut gashes out of me." Eren closed his eyes as he placed a hand over his eyes as he remembered his time down in the dungeon. "He put me up for display for a while, chained me up as he and a bunch of other people watched. He cut off my arms at one point and he-he fucking ate part of it! He tried cutting himself to see if he'd gained any of my abilities." Eren looked over at Hanji and scowled. "He didn't and then got pissed, out us both back down in the dungeon again after that. The things he did, the 'experiments' he conducted, injecting poison, watching me scream in pain as my body practically destroyed itself then healed after injecting acid, cutting things off me, out of me." Eren shook as he gripped the sides of his head, eyes wide in fear and mental anguish. "It was worse than being eaten by that Titan, they tried killing me later, slitting my throat, stabbing me in the heart, shooting me in the head only of the bullet to be expelled out. No matter what he wouldn't let me pass out, he made sure I felt everything he did to me" Eren started shaking violently, Mikasa reached a hand up to comfort him only for Levi to grab her wrist. Shooting a glare at Levi, Mikasa tried to free herself only for Hanji to put a hand in her shoulder, making the black haired teen look up at her. Hanji shook her head and glanced over at Levi. Mikasa soon looking over at him. Levi was sitting in front of Eren, slowly and gently placing his hands over the brunette's Eren flinched and jerked his head upwards, his fearful green-blue and gold irises gazed into Levi's usual cold but now gentle silver blue eyes. The brunette's breath hitched as Levi moved closer, slowly moving Eren's hands away from his face, cradling the smaller hands in his larger more callused ones.

Hanji was watching the scene, internally fighting with her urge to squeal in delight, she has known for a while at Eren was special to the Lance Corporal, she saw the way he treated him, with a gentleness she had never seen before, not even with his fallen squad members. And now, Levi was showing it, even if it wasn't easy to see what was meant behind his actions, Hanji knew, Levi had fallen for the teen.

Mikasa was internally seething, how dare that midget touch Eren, her Eren, and Armin's Eren. The man had beaten him before, treated him like shit, worked him like a slave and locked him in a dungeon at night once before! The only thing keeping her from slashing him down was Hanji's hand on her shoulder and Armin's hand gripping her wrist.

Armin at some point had grabbed onto Mikasa's arm in nervousness. Right now Eren was having a nervous breakdown from what had happened to him during his capture. Armin was worried, Eren looked scared, the same Eren who when his mother had died glared hatefully at the walls vowing to kill every last Titan out there, the same Eren that had faced down the colossal Titan when everyone else froze in fear, the same Eren who pulled him from a titan's mouth, and even while he was at risk of being eaten showed pure determination and bravery, the very same Eren who faced all odds, who never gave up, who was a beacon of hope to many was scared. But as Armin watched on he began to realize, if someone could help his friend it was Corporal Levi.

Slowly Eren's shaking stopped as he started to relax from Levi's touch, as he started to calm down his cheeks began to turn pink. _'L-Levi Heicho, he's- why?_' Levi continued on gazing into Eren's eyes watching the fear melt from his face, _'brat's got some amazing eyes, he's gorgeous. Shit when did I get this sappy?_' his body starting to relax too. _'I really did fall for a brat didn't I?_' Levi calmly brought on of his hands up to Eren's head, placing it on top of his head, petting the silky brown tresses. Eren began to turn red.

"You're safe now. That bastard will never touch you again. Get it Eren?" The brunette's eyes widened at the use if his name before fat tears formed in the corners of his eyes and spilling over, crying silently. Levi used the hand on Eren's head as leverage to pull his head into his chest. Biting his lip, Eren gripped Levi's shirt before pushing his face into the Corporal's broad chest, crying silently as he let his Captain comfort him. Levi glanced over to the people in his room and glared coldly, silently telling them to get the fuck out as he wrapped his arms around Eren protectively. Mikasa was about to attack, to pry Eren away as Armin quickly catching on to the situation held her back and with the help of Hanji dragged her out. Once alone with Eren, Levi's eyes turned gentle as he pulled him tighter into his chest, one hand wrapped around his lower back and the other running through his feather soft hair. "I will protect you Eren, from everything, everyone if I have to" Levi whispered, his tone gentler than normal. Eren didn't seem to hear him, or he acted like he didn't but Eren did, and it only made the tears fall faster though these where in relief. _'H-Heicho'_. It wasn't long before Eren had stopped crying, once Levi was sure the teen's breathing had evened out he pulled away slightly looking down as Eren looked right back up at him.

"H-Heicho thank you" Eren stammers as he blushed as adverted his gaze to the side. Levi sighed before pushing Eren's head back into his chest.

"Call me Levi when we're alone like this okay brat?" Eren nodded hesitantly as his blush deepened. "Eren?" The brunette looked up slightly as his Captain looked down at him, their eyes meeting. _'The brat's blushing, not bad. I have to admit it looks good on him.'_

"Yes, L-Levi?" Eren stammered his name cutely.

"They didn't do anything else to you right?" Eren's blush vanished as he looked down at the floor and shook his head.

"Not that I remember." He whispered. "But he asked a lot of questions, about how he could make more of people like me. And it made me think about when Reiner and Bertholdt kidnapped me and Ymir. They were talking, about titans, like they knew something about them." _'I can't tell him everything, L-Levi, he- he was mortified at the prospect of Titans being human, if I told him everything he would only hate himself._' Eren thought sadly. _'In order for a Titan to become human again, they have to eat humans, or another shifter, eat them until they find the right one, and then they become like me, not truly human. Ymir ate Bertholdt and Reiner's friend before she became human. Just who did Bertholdt and Reiner eat? What about me? Did I eat someone? I couldn't have, I remember my child hood, maybe mom or dad was-? Did dad know? And how did humans become titans in the first place?_'_ 'No I ate my dad, didn't I? After Historia and her dad touched me, I remembered. My father he-he made me into this knowing I'd eat him, so why? He was a shifter like me right? At least I think he was, it's a little haze but I think he was, dad wanted me to eat him to make me a shifter like himself.'_ "L-Levi they talked about a village of people like them, like me" Eren whispered. Levi's eyes narrowed.

"I thought as much" Eren snapped his head up at the statement, looking up at his Captain slightly confused. Levi looked down and held Eren tighter. "They wouldn't have taken you unless they had somewhere to go. They were together, knew about each other. They had to have come from the same place, somewhere outside the walls with others like them." Levi explained. "It's why we were in such a hurry to get you back. If they took you there, we'd have never found you." Levi closed his eyes as his brow furrowed in anger, when he found those two they would pay too, he had no problem taking their lives, they sided with the enemy, they were no better than Titians, he'd let them live though only if Eren wanted them to, they had been friends once after all. Eren started to pull away from Levi, the Lance Corporal felt him trying to get out of his arms he leered down at him, and Eren stiffened in his arms and stopped moving. "Oi shitty brat. What do you think you're doing, ha?" Eren gulped as he blushed and adverted his gaze.

"I-I thought-" Levi cut him off with a sigh.

"Fine then" Levi thrust Eren abruptly from his arms and began to get up. "You don't want to me to comfort you then fine shitty brat. Don't expect it again" Eren's eyes widened, sorrow showing plainly on his face as he looked down at his hands, attempting not to cry. Sighing Levi sat back down, tilted the shifter' head upwards as he gently brushed away the teen's unshed tears. "Oi don't cry about it" Eren closed an eye as he wiped away the tears. _'Too cute for his own good. Just marry me already'_ Levi thought. Eren looked up at Levi, who still had his face in his hand, staring into his eyes. "Eren, I won't let anything happen to you, that's a promise" Eren blushes as he glanced downwards then back up at the Corporal.

"W-why? I-I'm just, I'm not even human. I'm a monster Levi!" _'How could I be human, after everything that's happened?' _Levi scowled, glaring down at Eren as his grip on the teen's chin tightened.

"You are not a monster, not in the way you think. You are a human Eren, just like me or Hanji, even your bratty friends. You may be different and have the ability to turn into a titian, but you will always be a human Eren" Levi smiled slightly, it was small and slightly awkward for the man, but it made Eren blush anyway, for his eyes had become gentle as he gazed down at the teen below him before he leaned up and kissed his forehead lovingly. Eren's eyes widened in shock as he blushed brightly. When Levi pulled away he smirked down at the teen, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "You're mine Eren, you have been since the day I met you, the day you joined the survey corps. You will always be mine Eren." Eren's whole face flushed bright red as Levi pulled away, standing up and starting to walk away over to the door pausing to watch Eren lift his hand to touch his forehead where Levi had kissed him with his fingertips before blushing even brighter if that was possible. "Oi" Eren jumped and looked over to Levi. "You coming or what brat? You have to be hungry, I'm sure they didn't feed you well there" Nodding Eren scrambled out of bed almost falling on his face in the process. Smirking Levi watched as the teen made his way over to him, reaching up Levi grabbed the door knob. "Eren." The teen looked over at Levi.

"Y-yes?" Levi smirked once again and turned to look back over to the brat, his brat.

"Come back here tonight. You'll be sleeping with me again tonight" with that Levi opened to door and left the room leaving a sputtering Eren in his wake. _'Does this mean-?!_' Eren's thought was cut off by his Captain. "Oi come on brat!" Blushing brightly Eren smiled as he ran out towards Levi, the slightly smaller man grabbing Eren's hand and giving it a squeeze before letting go and walking ahead. _'I guess it does'_.

As Levi walked ahead he smirked triumphantly. 'He's mine now, just you wait Eren. You'll see just how serious I am about this, about you, you're mine now and I'm never letting you go.'

As Levi and Eren headed down to the kitchens to get something to eat, Eren couldn't help but think to himself. _'Heicho said all that stuff, said that I was his and all. What did he mean about it? D-did he mean like us being together, l-like l-lovers?!_' Eren's face became hot as he blushed brightly bringing a hand up to his mouth, a knuckle almost touching his lip making him look like the definition on innocence. Levi who noticed Eren had stopped walked turned around to find the teen standing cutely, his face flushed red and beautiful tri-colored eyes wide. The Corporal's eyes widened slightly at the embarrassed expression gracing Eren's features. _'Shit. That brat, how can he look so fucking innocent and ravaging at the same time?!' _Levi thought as he walked up to the teen, who was still too lost in thought to notice. Once standing in front of Eren, Levi reached up a hand, gently placing it on the teen's cheek. The soft touch made Eren's eyes widened further as he looked over at his Captain confused, still blushing brightly. Levi almost groaned in arousal at the look the teen had given him. _'Damn it, just marry me now._' Smirking slightly Levi moved his hand that was on the teen's cheek to the back of his head, running his fingers thought the silky chocolate locks before leaning in closely, their lips brushing together gently. Eren's face flushed brighter as his eyes slowly closed and leaned into the kiss, his hands moving to rest on Levi's rock hard chest. Smirking mentally Levi brought his other hand around Eren's waist, pulling him closer as he began to slowly and gently move his lips against Eren's petal soft ones. Eren quickly melted into the kiss, as Levi began to push harder, moving his lips more passionately, deepening the kiss. When Eren started to sag in his grip Levi began to pull away, anymore and his little brat might lose all strength and fall. Not that Levi would object to carrying the teen to the kitchens, but he didn't want to cause trouble for Eren and his sister, at least not yet when he just woke up and calmed down. Eren sighed as their lips disconnected, his eyes fluttering open, smirking Levi then grabbed Eren's hand, entwining their fingers before leading Eren towards their destination.

After embarrassing the hell out of his cute little brat Levi lead them into the kitchens were Hanji and the others waited, even Erwin who was looking pretty shaken up. Who wouldn't when you were just barely saved from being executed by the people you fought so hard to protect? Let alone watching as the higher ups tried to save their own asses and sacrifice half of the human population. Erwin was sitting at the head of the table, Hanji on his left and Mike on his right. The rest of the table was filled with Eren's friends. The rest of the corps were out doing their assigned duties for the day, having been cleared of all charges let them roam the grounds freely without the fear of getting caught, though they were still wary, after being turned on like that the corps wanted to keep to themselves.

Levi walked calmly over the other end of the table across from Erwin, Eren's hand still In His own as he dragged the teen over to sit next to him. The Titan shifter was still blushing lightly as everyone watched him, placing his hands In His lap Eren looked down at the table. This was when Erwin spoke.

"I'm sure you're all wondering how we were able to free the survey corps from suspicion." Everyone but Levi and Eren nodded and looked over at the blonde man. Levi simply crossed his arms over his chest as Eren looked up. Erwin sighed and placed his arm on the table. "General Pixis and I had set up a hoax, by suppressing the Military Police and reporting a false breech in wall rose we snuffed out the ones who framed out faction. The higher ups, the ones who were sentencing me to death in an attempt to save themselves tried permanently close the walls, leaving half of the human population to die. After later finding out it was them who had framed us and set us up, Pixis declared the MP insufficient, starting a rebellion across the ranks. Now that the MP is suppressed we can move freely, but now more than ever we will be in danger. We started a revelation within the walls" Eren's eyes widened in shock as he looked over at his friends all sharing equal looks of shock, turning to Levi, the brunette found the man looking slightly shocked at the news. Levi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, glancing over at Eren only to find the teen looking back at him. Nodding in reassurance to the teen, Levi looked back at Erwin.

"So what now?" The Lance Corporal asked. Erwin smiled slightly.

"We fight."


	2. Chapter 2

It was barely a week after finding Eren that everyone got back to their usual regime. The only difference it seemed was commander Erwin's constant presence when he wasn't doing paperwork. Levi was specially training Eren out in the lightly wooded area next to their current base. Mikasa, Armin and the others were doing their daily chores save for Historia, who was currently helping Hanji with god knows what.

Currently Levi was sparring with Eren, after the kidnapping Levi wanted to make sure the kid could handle himself and currently the brat was doing better than Levi thought he would. Easily dodging Eren's grab Levi swept his feet under the teen making the brunette fall on his ass. Sighing Levi looked down as Eren rubbed his sore bottom not making a move to get up.

"Oi, brat. Are you just going to sit there?" The Corporal said exasperatedly. Eren blushed brightly and shook his head before getting back up and falling into a defensive stance. Rolling his eyes Levi rushed him, Eren barely missed Levi's fist as he dodged the onslaught of punishes and kicks the Corporal was sending his way. Levi raised a brow in slight _surprise 'Ho? He can dodge me, not bad. Let's see how he handles this then'_ after that thought Levi jumped up and preformed a roundhouse aimed at the teen's head, Eren brought his arms up in just enough time to block the attack, once again impressing the raven haired soldier. Eren took a few shaky steps back before he blinked owlishly at his Captain._ 'D-did I just do that?_' Levi relaxed his stance and walked over to Eren, placing a hand on his shoulder smirking slightly.

"Seems like your training is paying off brat." Levi then walked over to their previously discarded 3DMG and started to strap his on before glancing back at Eren. "You coming or what?" Eren's eyes widened as realization struck him, _'Levi's gonna train me with our maneuver gear!_' He thought excitedly, he smiled brightly and nodded as he headed over. Levi's eyes widened a fraction at the blinding smile that was cast his way before turning his head and clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. _'Damn brat, doesn't know how cute he is does he?_' Once the Corporal was finished with his gear he waited for Eren who was just about done strapping on his own. Once both were ready Levi shot up into the trees Eren right behind him. Once on a high enough branch Levi landed, Eren landing right next to him.

"Levi Heicho?" Eren asked as he cocked his head to the side cutely. Levi almost blushed at the cute look Eren was giving him, almost. Levi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the tree.

"Show me how good you are with your gear, so I can see what you need work on" Eren straightened his back and nodded.

"Yes sir!" Levi sighed _'I told the brat he could call me Levi when it was just us'_ shaking his head the Corporal gestured for Eren to go ahead. Getting the hint Eren jumped off the tree his gear shooting out as he flew around the wooded area as Levi watched his movements intently. Eren was passionate in his moves, actively swinging and flipping around in the air. _'Uses his gas well, quick too. Hmm uses his weight to propel him faster and save gas, not many can do that. Moves like he belongs in the air too'_ Levi thought as he watched Eren use his gear professionally. _'Pretty good, his file did say he was able to stay up on broken gear too, maybe I can show him a few things' _Levi watched as Eren swung near him, just as Eren was about to get away Levi jumped down beside him and looked over.

"Oi! Brat! Watch what I do and do your best to copy it, alright?" Levi yelled, Eren smiled once again and nodded happily. Levi groaned mentally _'Shit kid, keep looking at me like that and I won't be able to resist.'_ Mentally pushing his personal feelings aside Levi moved ahead of Eren performing some of his own movements, ones that he was well known for, ones that no one had been able to copy before, but as he looked behind him he saw Eren Doing just that, albeit a little shaky and sloppy, but he was still doing it. And after about a half an hour of Levi drilling him Eren got the basics of what it took to perfect it. Levi had left with Eren by his side, proud of the teen.

By the time the two of them got back it was time for lunch. Heading to the mess hall Levi glanced over at Eren who was happily walking next to him, his finger twitched as he itched to grab Eren's hand. _'When did I get this soft?_' Sighing in audibly Levi looked back in front of him. _'I know when, it was when I fell I love with this shity brat._' Once at their destination Levi dragged Eren over to where he normally sat and ate, with Hanji, Mike and Erwin, as well as the Captains of the other squads who Levi never paid much attention to. After sitting down Levi pulled Eren down to sit with him, their standard military meal in front of them, soup and bread. Hanji grinned widely as she leaned over the table.

"Hey, hey! Eren! It's my turn with you after lunch right?" She said excitedly, Eren blinked then nodded slowly. The scientist squealed in excitement as Levi sighed and started eating, Eren starting right after him. Erwin smiled at the two of them as Mike sniffed at them before smirking. Hanji ate quickly and excitedly, choking in her haste quite a few times, before hurrying off the get things ready for what she had planned. Levi groaned internally as he watched her scamper away before glancing back at Eren. He could just tell the rest of the day was going to be long, if the way Hanji acted said anything about what was to come.

When Levi and Eren had finished eating and headed out there Hanji was jumping up and down waving their way screaming Eren's name. Eren looked over at his Captain slightly nervous, memories of being in the dungeon chained up as Ackerman tortured him playing behind his eyes. Levi's gaze softened as he reached up and placed his hand gently on top of Eren's head.

"Don't worry. If it gets to be too much for you tell me and I'll stop it." Eren blushed as Levi softly ran his hand through his chocolate locks. Nodding Eren gulped nervously, Levi sighed, the hesitation and fear not leaving the teen's tri-colored eyes. "Eren, I told you I'd protect you, remember?" Eren blushed again and nodded, Levi grinned slightly. "The trust me, I won't let her go farther then you're comfortable with." Eren's eyes widened unshed tears blurring his sight, nodding Eren closed his eyes preventing the tears from escaping and smiled relived. "Okay then, let's go." Eren nodded and when he opened his eyes Levi grinned once more before they headed over to an excited Hanji and empathic Molbit.

"Eren!" Hanji exclaimed happily as she tackled the teen. Eren held his ground and smiled awkwardly as Hanji proceeded to squish him before finally letting go. "Hey, hey Eren, you remember that fiery Titan you turned into when you fought Annie?" Eren scrunched his face up in concentration as he thought back to the fight, he remembered at one point being so angry he had felt like nothing could beat him, he had lost an arm and leg and still managed to take her down, but fiery? What did she mean by that?

"Fiery? I'm not sure what you mean but that. But I do remember a sudden rush of rage when I was fighting her." Eren said, Hanji cocked her head to the side and placed a finger up to her chin tapping it in thought for a moment.

"That could be what triggered it. But no Eren you were literally on fire! Some of your skin was torn away, the muscles glowing underneath like flames fire flowing out of it, your teeth got sharp too, like fangs. Even your eyes glowed! They were a blue-gold color!" Hanji explained, as Eren listened his eyes widened in shock before falling in despair. _'I looked like that? I-I really am a monster huh?_' Blinking rapidly Eren took a deep breath before looking back up at Hanji. Levi was watching as Eren processed what was being told to him, frowning, he could read the brat like an open book. _'I'll have to talk to him later about this' _he thought briefly before Hanji started talking once more. "Anyway! When you did that we had thought you lost control but you didn't right? It was like a power boost for you! Like Annie's hardening ability!" Eren looked at Hanji confused as he pushed he previous thoughts to the back of his mind, now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. Sighing Eren nodded reluctantly.

"So you want me to try and make myself like that again?" Hanji nodded vigorously as she smiled brightly at the teen. Gulping nervously Eren nodded a confirmation before bringing his hand up to his mouth, hesitating briefly before biting down, drawing his own blood. In an explosion of heat and smoke along with the usual strike of golden light Eren shifted to his titan from, where the teen once stood was now a 15-meter titan. Eren let out a breath of air, hot steam flowing from his mouth as he adjusted to the change before carefully sitting down, adjusting himself so that he wouldn't crush Levi and the two scientists on the ground. Levi crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed up at Eren. _'He's not the worst looking titan, if his hair was shorter and he had lips he'd still look like himself. Not bad huh.'_ Levi thought briefly. Hanji squealed happily and jumped up and down before waking over to Eren who bent down to look at her.

"I can never get enough of this! Amazing! Hey Eren I know you can't talk in your Titan form but I've gotta ask what does it feel like? I bet is amazing!" Hanji talked excitedly, Eren only cocked he head to the side in confusion and grunted, which came out more as a sigh. Hanji held up a hand and adjusted her glasses before taking a deep breath to calm herself then smiled brightly once again. "Okay then, Eren you remember the feeling you got with Annie when you fought her right?" Hanji asked, Eren nodded slowly in reply. The scientist grinned then continued. "Can you replicate that feeling again?" Eren thought for a moment his eyes briefly blinking, just as he was about to reply Hanji screamed excitedly and reached up. "Eren do that again?" Eren slightly confused cocked his head to the side. "Your eyes! What you did with your eyes do it again!" Eren blinked in reply still confused which made Hanji squeal once again. "Amazing! You don't blink like humans! You have a membrane that does it for you! How does it feel? Oh can I touch it? Please?!" Eren stared down at the scientist still slightly confused. _'Membrane? What is she even taking about?_' He thought briefly before nodding, placing a hand down in front of Hanji for her to step on to. Smiling happily Hanji jumped onto the hand offered to her before Eren slowly and carefully and slowly raised her to his eye level. _'She kind of looks like a small toy in my hand right now' _Eren thought absent mindedly as Hanji reached up to his eye as he blinked, her hand coming in contact with the amphibian like membrane that briefly covered his eye only to pull it away quickly. "Amazing Eren! It's almost transparent! It's hot though, not as hot when you don't have skin but too hot to keep my hand on it!" Hanji babbled excitedly. "What other surprises do you have Eren?!" Eren shrugged his shoulders and huffed in response before slowly lowering Hanji to the ground once more. As soon as her feet touched the ground she cleared her throat and smiled once more. "Anyway, about today's experiment, Eren can you replicate the rage you felt when you fought Annie?" Eren thought back to when he fought his friend, frowning internally he nodded slowly. "Excellent! Whenever you're ready then Eren! Levi get ready just in case he loses control!" Hanji looked over to the corporal who had already drew his blades to his sides, his eyes trained on Eren as he nodded in acknowledgment.

Eren huffed as he adjusted his legs carefully into a cris-cross position, looking down at the ground he thought back to Annie's betrayal. _'Why did she do it? Weren't we friends?'_ Eren thought he could feel his anger rising, but not peaking to triggering his rage response, scowling mentally Eren continued to harp. _'What about Berthold and Reiner?! They betrayed us all too! All three of them. And they knew what they were. They could have told at least me! I am like them right?!'_ Eren's anger was rising with each passing thought. _'And what about our friends?! So many people died because of them! It was their fault my mom even died! We had gone through so much together in training, and all along they were the ones who hurt me most and they knew._' Just as Hanji was about to call out to Eren his eyes began glowing, his skin steaming as lines of fire ran along his muscles threads of skin burning off and glowing at the intensity of the heat, his teeth sharpening. Eren's Titan body trembling in rage as he continued to think of the other three shifters. Levi watched with a scowl as Hanji began jumping for joy, demanding Molbit to write down the information. At this point Eren had started to growl lowly, his hands clenching into the earth brining up chunks. Eyes narrowing slightly Levi watched as Hanji walked over to Eren once more.

"Eren! Are you still in control?" Hanji yelled out, her hands cupping over her lips to yell louder so that Eren would hear her. The shifter nodded stiffly as he glanced down at her. "Good! Eren that's great, now try to calm down! You're letting off a lot of heat and just standing near you is hot!" Eren nodded once more as he started to relax his muscles, breathing out long thick clouds of steam. Levi began to relax as he saw Eren return to his normal titan form. Hanji was grinning like a mad man at this point as she walked closer to the titan. "You did great Eren! I'd love to do more tests but we just got you back! I don't want to strain you do for today we're done" Hanji looked over and Levi and nodded, giving a brief nod in return Levi shot up to the back of Eren's neck getting ready to cut him out. "Levi's gonna cut you out ok?" Eren grunted an approval as he slumped his head forward giving Levi better access to cut him out. As soon as Levi made the first cut steam rose into his face. Grunting Levi then made a second cut revealing Eren who at this point pulled his head out of the Titan body. Turning and smiling weakly at Levi, his face adorning the typical burn marks around his eyes that where slowly fading. Eren began to help Levi pull his limbs out once free from his Titan body Levi grabbed Eren around the waist and used his head to propel them down to safety as the body began to disintegrate. Hanji and Molbit were watching intently, and taking notes on the day's experiment. Once Eren had landed and gotten his balance back he followed Levi back to the castle intending on taking a shower before dinner started.

As Levi walked with Eren by his side, making sure no one was around he laced his fingers with Eren's nonchalantly. The brunette blushed brightly as he looked down at their hands, despite being shorter than him Levi had a larger hand than his own. Smiling shyly Eren enjoyed the feeling of Levi holding his hand as they walked back to the castle. It was only until Eren clearly saw people doing their chores outside did Levi let go of his hand, but remained just as close, the backs of their hands brushing against each other's occasionally as they walked. That was when Levi broke the comfortable silence.

"Oi, brat." Eren looked over to his Captain who was looking ahead of them.

"Y-yes sir?" Levi sighed in mild annoyance at the word 'sir' before continuing.

"Take a shower then meet me in my room, you're going to help me with some paper work today. Then after dinner today I expect you back in my room" Eren blushed and nodded, Levi caught the gesture from the corner of his eye. "Good" recently Eren had been sleeping in the Lance Corporal's room with him and every morning he would wake up with his head buried in to Levi's chest, his captain's arms wrapped snugly around him. Needless to say it was slightly embarrassing for the teen, but still comfortable. Most of all Eren woke up feeling safe in Levi's arms, a feeling he hadn't experienced since his mother had died. All too soon did the two of them reach the castle and the two of them parted, Eren to the communal showers and Levi to his private bathroom both intent of taking a hot shower.

As Eren made his way into the communal showers he noticed no one was there, smiling slightly to himself before heading into one of the stalls. Unwrapping the towel he had on his waist to cover himself Eren draped the cloth on the wall separating the stalls as he turned the water on. Briefly running the water over his hand to check the temperature, the brunette after declaring the water hot enough stepped in under the spray. Eren let out a relaxed sigh as the hot water bore down on his worked muscles before moving to grab the soap and shampoo. After thoroughly scrubbing his body so not a single speck of dirt remained Eren washed his hair. After he was clean Eren turned off the water and turned to grab his towel, quickly drying himself. The shifter walked into the changing room, changing into a fresh pair of clothes before heading to the kitchens, making Levi some tea before heading to the Lance Corporal's office/room. When Eren entered the room Levi was sitting on his chair at the desk, his elbow propped up on the desk as he leaned on to his hand, his other hand was holding up a stack of papers, his steely blue-grey eyes moving back and forth as he read the document. Cleaning his throat Eren walked up to the desk, placing the tray that held a tea pot and a cup for Levi, on the desk. Levi rose an eyebrow in a questioning glance before looking at the tea placed before him. Sighing Levi placed the papers down and glanced at Eren expectantly.

"You make this?" Eren blushed and nodded shyly hoping the Corporal would like what he had made for him, it was something his mother used to make, something she and him had made together countless times for his father when he worked late at night. It was also the very first tea he had ever made Mikasa when he had brought her home that night when he had killed two grown men to save her. It was a special chamomile tea, it had lemon leaves and mint leaves mixed in as well.

"Y-yes sir." Levi sighed in annoyance at the formal tone in the teen's voice.

"Oi, Eren I told you to call me Levi when it was just us." Eren's blushed deepened and nodded before reaching over to pour the tea, the Captain watching his every move.

"Y-yes L-Levi" Eren said shyly as he poured the tea, handing the up over to the captain. Levi took the cup, cradling the cup gently above the mouth as per usual. The brunette watched nervously as Levi took a sip of the liquid. As soon as the calming tea had reached his tongue the captain's eyes widened slightly before he lowered the cup slightly.

"You made this?" Eren blushed and nodded hesitantly, did Levi not like it?

"It's good. Not that shitty crap Hanji makes or that premade stuff Petra used to make." Eren smiled shyly at the compliment and watched as Levi drank his tea, using his free hand to gesture to Eren to sit down on the chair across from his own then picking up the papers he was reading before. Eren watched intently as Levi finished with the document, placing his now empty cup in front of Eren to refill once again as he signed the document and grabbing another two. "Think you can read this then tell me what the basic purpose of it Eren?" Eren gave the cup back to Levi and grabbed the papers offered to him nodding. "Good. A lot built up when we had to save both you and running from the law during that time didn't help. Damn MPs demanding all this shit from us even though they're all on probation for now." Eren looked at the papers sadly. '_How much trouble did they go through to get me and Historia back?' _Levi saw the dismayed look on the teen's face and sighed, making Eren look back up at him slightly confused. Levi placed his cup down and reached across the table, grabbing Eren's free hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. The shifter blushed brightly as Levi lowered his hand, still gripping Eren's slightly smaller hand in his larger more callused ones. "Eren it wasn't your fault. It doesn't matter what we had to do to get you back, everyone was willing to go to hell and back to get you and Krista back. It was worth everything we did." Levi said gently, his eyes slightly softening before he kissed Eren's hand once more before letting go, grabbing his cup and going back to his reading. Eren, still blushing, smiled slightly, relieved as he began to read the document in his own hands.

After an hour or so of Eren reading, hen relaying what the document was for, Levi signing it and giving the teen more Levi and Eren had worked through every paper but one. Levi grabbed it and read silently, sipping his last cup of tea as Eren relaxed in his chair.

"You have got to be shitting me." Levi grumbled, annoyance clearly lacing his voice. Eren looked up at Levi, concern shining in his sea foam and cold colored eyes.

"Levi?" Eren questioned shyly, still not quite used to addressing the Captain so casually. The Corporal sighed as he placed the paper down, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Erwin decided it would be a good idea to take you and all the rookies outside the Walls alone with a few of Hanji's men. We wouldn't be good going far, but dammit it's a shitty idea. And in two weeks no less." Eren frowned slightly as he looked over at his Captain worriedly. "Your friends aren't ready for that shit yet, maybe that sister of your's would be, but with so little people for back up, is he trying to kill you all off?!" Levi growled, Eren looked sadly down at his hands before getting up and walking behind Levi, wrapping his arms around the Corporal's shoulders loosely, hoping it wasn't the wrong move. Levi relaxed in Eren's arms, placing the paper down before turning around to face Eren. Blushing brightly Eren adverted his gaze, smirking slightly Levi pulled Eren into his lap, the teen shyly and awkwardly sitting in the Corporal's lap, his arms around the man's shoulders as Levi's strong arms enveloped his waist. "Eren" Levi whispered huskily, making Eren's face turn a brighter red as he turned to look over at the Captain. Smirking Levi quickly claimed the teen's petal soft lips with his own, kissing the shifter gently and passionately. Eren lost himself in the kiss, moaning and mewling quietly as Levi pushed his tongue into his mouth, their tongues dancing around each other's, fighting for dominance that Levi easily won. Eren was trembling and panting when Levi finally pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips before Levi smirked and attacked Eren's lips once more, this kiss deeper than the last, his mouth and tongue staking claim on the teen trembling in his grasp. Eren was starting to get lightheaded at this point, his body being engulfed by an inferno of love and pleasure. When Levi pulled away once more Eren looked completely debauched. The teen leaned his head in the crook of Levi's neck as he tried to catch his breath, the Captain running his fingers through Eren's silky chocolate locks lovingly. The Corporal continued to run his hand through Eren's hair as he thought about the upcoming weeks. He didn't have much time, but Levi was sure, by the time they had to leave for their next exhibition two weeks from now Eren would be ready, no matter what he would survive. Even if it cost Levi his own life, he would protect Eren to the end.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks after Erwin had ordered the exhibition Levi had trained Eren hard, both in his 3DMG and his own titan form, teaching the teen to defend himself from soldiers and in advanced hand to hand which would no doubt help if he fought in his titan form. Levi during his down time had made sure to spend every minute with Eren. Eren was happy during this time, he practically spent all his free time with Levi, and when he wasn't with the Corporal he was with his sister and friends preparing for their trip. It wasn't long before they were all on their horses ready for the gate to open. Eren was next to Levi as usual, Mikasa and Jean in the rear, Armin and Sasha on their sides, Connie scouting ahead with Historia, Hanji and her team scattered about around them, their mission was to see how well the rookies worked together on the field. Currently Eren was scanning the sky's looking for a flare, when he caught wind of the black smoke his stomach dropped as he looked over to Levi. The Captain nodded reassuringly over to the teen, gulping Eren's gaze hardened. _'They can do this, they won't die, and I won't let anyone die this time'_ he thought determined as they continued riding. That was when the all hell broke loose. Several more flares where sent up meaning more than one titan was heading their way, and Eren could see them coming. Looking over he saw Hanji heading their way, more Titans following her. '_An ambush? But how?' _Eren thought briefly as first few Titans reached them, Mikasa jumping off her horse using her gear to propel herself up to the titan and slicing its neck before landing and jumping back on her house. Once Hanji and part of her team joined them the scientist set herself up on Levi's other side.

"Oi shitty glasses why'd you bring them all here?" Levi yelled as he watched the Titans running after them calculating their next move, there were more Titans to the left than to their right, it would be better if he split the group up, Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Connie and Hanji to the left the rest to the right, but they were coming upon a forest, it would be a field advantage for them there.

"Heicho? Your orders?" Eren asked his gaze fierce. Levi glanced over and nodded.

"Head for the trees. Then we split up, Eren, Ackerman, Arlert, Kristein, Springer and Hanji take the group to the left, the rest of us will take the right. Understood?" Levi ordered, Eren nodded as Hanji giggled excitedly and the rest of the group shouting 'yes sir'. This was when they broke into their new formation, Eren casting Levi one more look before riding ahead with his group. Levi returned the glance as he led the others to their destination. With that the two groups headed their separate directions into the forest.

*****with Eren*****

Just as they were entering the forest a titan got to close to Jean, startling his horse effectively bucking him off. The horse ran off in its fright.

"Jean!" Eren shouted as he turned around heading for the grounded soldier. Even though he and Jean never really got along Eren thought as the horse faced teen as a friend, and he'd be damned if he lost anyone else when he had the ability, the power to stop it.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted and as she was about to turn around and go after her brother Hanji stopped her.

"Stay in formation we're almost there!" Hanji yelled, the others in the group reluctantly turning back the forest, riding full speed. Mikasa looked behind her, watching as Eren quickly pulled Jean on the horse behind him, just barely dodging the Titan that leapt at him and racing back to the group. But he wasn't going fast enough just as he reached the forest line the Titan jumped at them again, shaking the ground beneath them. Cursing Eren turned to look at Jean, the two toned haired teen gazing frighteningly at the shifter.

"Take the reins and get into the trees, I'll be right behind you!" Eren shouted before jumping off his horse, sprinting at the Titan that was about the swipe at him, jumping out of the way, Eren shot out his cables and swung around as the Titan tries to swat him like a fly. _'Abnormal Deviant huh?_' Eren thought briefly before finally slicing its flesh, killing the Titan. The Titan fell to the ground, steaming as Eren ran back to the forest using his gear to shoot up into the trees where everyone was waiting for him. "Ready for this?" Eren asked as he looked over to the group, Connie nodded hesitantly as did Jean, Hanji smiled wickedly, as Armin and Mikasa nodded a confirmation. That was when the Titans reached the trees, Eren's immediately shooting out, taking out three in a move Levi had taught him, just barely perfecting it before they rode out today.

"Waah~" Hanji cried excitedly "that's one of Levi's moves! So that's what they were doing for the past two weeks!" Giggling she jumped down joining Eren, Mikasa right behind her. Connie hesitated, watching as the three took out Titans, the Deviants heading straight for Eren the entire time. Gulping Jean followed Mikasa, working with her as Connie and Armin assisted Hanji. Just as Eren cut down the last one black smoke came from the other side of the forest.

"Jean, Connie, and Armin, wait here and gather the horses! Where going to head over to help Levi and the others!" Hanji shouted out at as Mikasa and Eren headed over to where their other team was located. One thing Eren realized as soon as he reached the others Levi fighting the rest of the Titans on his own, Historia was panting in exhaustion as two of Hanji's men were watched frightened as Levi slew the beasts, Sasha was leaned against a tree, her gear jammed up. Most of Hanji's unit was gone. Mikasa headed over to Sasha and Historia, Hanji to her team members as Eren watches Levi finish the Titans off. Smiling in relief Eren watched as Levi landed in a branch taking out a handkerchief and wiping off his hands.

Unfortunately they didn't see the Deviant dive and catch Levi, eyes widening Eren jumped down after him, cutting the hand off that held Levi. The captain fell, hitting a branch before landing on one awkwardly, breaking his arm in the process, the bone of his ulna protecting out of his skin. Eren, seeing red attacked the Titan mercilessly cutting it to ribbons before finally striking the killing blow.

"Levi Heicho!" Eren shouted, finally turning, titan blood steaming off his face, heading over to where the Captain was currently attempting to stop the blood from flowing out of his arm. Hanji and Mikasa heading down with Eren. Eren was at Levi's side reaching over to help stop the blood. Levi was starting to pale, and when the brunette reached up to feel his forehead he realized he was getting clammy. Looking up at Hanji fearfully, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "He's losing too much blood!" Eren looked back at Levi, the man fighting to stay awake as he watched Eren take off his cloak. "Levi, Levi you have to stay awake." Eren said as Hanji was getting out some supplies. "I have to set your bone" Eren looked Over towards Mikasa for help. Nodding she kneeled down and propped the Corporal up, holding part of his arm as Levi nodded at Eren. Taking a deep breath he snapped the bone back into place as Levi just barely contained his scream of pain. Eren smiled sadly as tears rolled freely down his face. "Your did great Levi" Eren brushed some of his fringe from Levi's face then took his cloak and wrapped it tightly around the wound, blood still flowing freely.

"Eren, your O- right?" Hanji asked as she kneeled down to Levi's un-injured arm, rolling up the sleeve to expose his arm. Eren nodded his head, slightly confused. "Levi needs blood, he's A-, no one else here has anything closer to a match than you." Hanji stated quietly. Eren glanced down at Levi who was still fighting to stay conscious, his gaze never leaving Eren.

"B-but, my blood. What would it do to him?" Eren asked shakily. "Would it even work? My blood disappears like a titan's blood." Eren stated dejectedly. Hanji shook her head and looked down at Levi.

"I don't know. But your powers are based on your will. If you will it I'm sure it could save him. I don't know what will happen after. But if we don't do this soon, Levi might not make it." Hanji whispers. Eren hiccupped before grabbing Levi, and holding him closely, clutching the man into his chest. Levi reached up his un-injured arm and caressed Eren's cheek, Eren looked down at Levi, the man had a small smile gracing his lips.

"It's okay, Eren. You'll be o-oka-" Levi then passed out before he could finish his sentence, the blood loss finally catching up to him. Eren's eyes widened in fear.

"Levi?! Levi wake up!" Eren screamed frantically before looking over at Hanji. "Do it, take my blood. Save him please." Hanji nodded as Eren offered him her arm. The scientist wasted no time in piercing his flesh with the needle and connecting the other to Levi. Eren's blood flowed from him and into Levi. Everyone holding their breath as Eren cries silently hoping, praying to not lose the man he loved most. After a few long minutes Levi's eyes opened wide, his arm beginning to let off steam as he shuddered violently, Eren using all his strength to keep the man down. Hanji watched intently as everyone else watched in mild horror as Levi spammed into Eren's arms before finally lightning stuck, Hanji and Mikasa jumping out of the way. When the smoke cleared there was an 18 meter titan sitting where Levi once was, Eren sitting delicately in his palm. Eren looked up into large silver eyes, the Titan holding him holding a resemblance to Levi, his facial structure was the same, even his hair was similar, but under his eyes were skinless patches, similar in the burn markings Eren got when he exited his Titan form, his skin on his lips and mouth similar tot Annie's titan form. His body taller more bulked then Eren's as patches of skin were missing, the area near his collar bone were similar to the tears near his eyes, in his arms were an almost tribal like design, the rest of his body had patches, that ran along the muscles, of skin missing. Eren still had tears running down his face as he reached up to touch the large titan's nose. The Titan made a purring noise as Eren stood up and hugged the large face, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry! Levi I'm sorry! Look at what I did to you." Eren cried as he nuzzled further into the Titan's face, Levi made the purring noise once again as Hanji looked over and jumped over to the sturdy branch Levi was currently sitting on. Levi growled lowly, swiping angrily at the scientist, almost catching her in his grasp. Eren turned and gazed fearfully as she jumped away. "Hanji! Stay away! He doesn't have control!" Eren shouted _'it's almost like when I was a kid and turned for the first time, after dad injected that serum in me, making me a titan. Dammit what did I do it him?! I'm so sorry Levi' _once the scientist was far enough away Levi gently nuzzled his nose into Eren's stomach. _'Why is he acting like this? He shouldn't have any control what so ever, he should be trying to eat me like I ate dad._' Eren thought dejectedly.

"What do you mean?! He seems fine with you!" Eren looked over at Levi, placing a hand on Levi's titan before turning to look over at Hanji.

"I don't know why he's like this with me. But Hanji he-" Eren chocked off his sentence before hugging Levi once again, fresh tears streaming down his face. Levi whined lowly sensing Eren's sadness.

"Can't we cut him out?!" Hanji asked, Eren shook his head furiously.

"No! You'll kill him if you try!" Eren cried out frantically, gripping Levi's face tighter.

"Then what do we do?" Eren hiccupped as he tried to catch his breath and turned over to the scientist.

"H-he ha-has to-to eat. Eat someone. I-it's the only way for-for him to change back" Eren sobbed out, Hanji's eyes widened at the statement before looking down at the forest floor, where one of her previous team mates' body laid. Looking back up at Eren, her eyes shining in anticipation.

"Does the body have to be living?!" Eren turned to face Hanji as she pointed to the ground, his eyes widening in understanding then shaking his head. '_Maybe, just maybe it would work. He has my Titan shifting blood, maybe he doesn't have to eat a shifter to change back like I did. Maybe all he needs is a body. Please, please work.'_

"I don't know. It could work but if it doesn't" Eren bit his bottom lip as he looked over at Levi. "If it doesn't work leave us, go back to the Walls." _'if it doesn't work we'll find that village Reiner and Bertholdt were talking about and change him back that way.' _Hanji nodded as she leapt down picking up the dead body and flying back up.

"But Eren!" Mikasa protested. Eren shook his head and smiled sadly down at her.

"Mikasa, I love him. He's this way because of me, because I couldn't let him go. If-if it doesn't work he wouldn't forgive himself for eating someone. And there's no way we could go back with him like this, they'd try to kill him. I can't lose him Mikasa. Please understand." Mikasa frowned and shook her head.

"I'll stay with you too! I won't leave you alone!" Eren smiled as he was about to reply Levi began to growl again, starting to reach for her again as Hanji placed the body down in front of the two of them before briefly putting her hands up in a surrendering gesture and flying away before the Titan could catch her. Eren looked at Levi as he stared intently at the body offered to him before reaching out his free hand and grabbing it. Slowly he lowered Eren to the tree branch and quickly devoured the body. Eren watched as Levi's mouth opened wide, skin at his jaw and lips tearing and revealing large pointed teeth, and swallowed the body whole, his eyes widening for a moment the steam rising from his neck. Levi slowly pulled himself out of the Titan body similarly to when Eren first exited his own titan body at Trost.

"Levi!" Eren shouted as he used his gear and jumped up to help Levi dislodge himself. Once free Levi fell into Eren's arms, the teen using his gear carefully to shoot over towards Hanji and Mikasa. When he got there the girls noticed a change in the captain, Levi had grew, his pants were ripped and his straps broken off to accommodate his new size, his shirt and jacket were pulled taught as well. If Hanji had to guess Levi would be at least her height now, taller than Eren. Once the teen had laid down Levi, the Captain slowly opened his eyes, glancing over at Eren and reaching his hand out to him. Eren cried happily as he grasped the hand in his own brining to his face, Levi loving to cup his cheek tenderly before passing out once again. "He's ok." Eren said relieved. _'It worked, oh thank Kami it worked' _Hanji nodded happily then glanced over to everyone else, glaring menacingly in a promising unspoken threat.

"No one speaks a word of this to anyone! Understood?!" Everyone nodded quickly. "Okay then! Now we meet up with the others!" Hanji looked over at Eren. "Can you carry him back with your gear or do you need a horse?" Eren looked down at Levi who was now not only taller but heavier than before.

"I think so but I'll need something to secure him I on to my back." Eren replied. Nodding Hanji took out a rope, from God knows where and helped Eren secure the captain onto his back. That was when the others went down to get their horses as Mikasa, Eren and Hanji went back to their group. Once back, the three were met with confused glances, Eren ignored them and got on his horse, Levi still secured to his back. Hanji briefly explained what had happened then the group was off to meet back up with the others. Once all together again they took off back to the walls.

The journey back was without incident and once back at base Levi was hauled off Eren and into his room, Eren following briskly behind the two soldiers carrying Humanity's Strongest. Hanji was off to report to Erwin as the rest went to their beds all in need of a good night's rest.

Once Eren and Levi were alone in the Captain's room Eren climbed into bed with Levi, laying his head on the Corporal's broad chest drifting off into a light sleep.

Eren was woken from his slumber from Levi fidgeting around, turning on his side and pulling Eren closer into his chest. Blinking sleepily Eren looked up from the Corporal's chest and into grey-blue eyes. Levi smiled slightly before raising a hand and running his fingers through Eren's silky locks.

"Levi?" Eren whispered, his voice hoarse from just barely waking up. Levi let out a sigh and kissed the teen's forehead. Gulping thickly Eren closed his eyes as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry." Eren cried, burying his face into Levi's broad chest, the man gripping him tightly in response, his fingers still moving through chocolate hair. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry." The teen's body was shaking at the force of his sobs at this point, Levi trying his best to soothe him.

"I'm here Eren. I'm alive it's okay now." Eren shook his head in his chest still shaking. "Shh, brat. It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." Eren hiccupped before pulling head away looking up at Levi once more.

"B-but wh-what happened. M-my blood- I-it made you-" Levi cut Eren off with a kiss to his lips, slowly and gently kissing his now smaller lover. Pulling away and kissing his forehead before pulling him into his chest once more, Eren had stopped crying at this point.

"It's okay. I'm okay Eren. I would have done the same. Tell me Eren do you regret what you did?" Eren shook his head, this made Levi smile slightly and nuzzle his nose into the teen's hair. "Then don't worry. We will figure it out, together." Eren hesitated before nodding into his chest, pulling away slightly smiling sweetly up at Levi. _'Shit, Eren. Don't look at me like that- I could take you now._' He thought briefly.

"L-Levi?" Eren asked quietly.

"Hm?" Levi grunted in acknowledgement.

"Why didn't you attack me when you turned?" Eren whispered. Levi sighed and held Eren tighter.

"I don't remember it well Eren. I know that it happened, and that I was holding you. But the rest was a blur. I don't remember it clearly. What I do remember is seeing you and thinking '_he's safe, he's okay'_ and '_I'll keep him safe no matter what' _but that's it. I don't know how I turned back. Eren did you or Hanji cut me out?" Eren's breath hitched at the question, eyes widening in fear and sadness, his hands gripping Levi's shirt tightly as he began to tremble once again. "Eren?" Levi looked down to see the teen crying silently once again.

"I'm so-sorry. Levi I'm sorry!" He whispered as he shook his head. "We-we didn't... We didn't cut you out. We couldn't! It would have killed you if we tried." Eren cried out, shaking his head into Levi's chest. "Le-Levi w-we had to let you- let you eat one of Hanji's fallen men." Eren hiccupped as Levi's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" He chocked out. _'What? I did what?_' Eren clung to him tighter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's my fault all my fault." Eren cried. Levi took a few deep calming breaths before lifting Eren's face so he could gaze into the teen's watery tri-colored eyes.

"He was dead when I ate him?" Eren nodded, closing his eyes before Levi reached a hand up to wipe away the tears staining his face. "It's okay Eren. I don't blame you, for any of it. You saved my life Eren. I would have done the same, even if I knew that you'd have to eat someone, you're too precious to me to let you die like that. It's okay." Eren sniffled briefly before Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, pulling him into his chest once more. The teen relaxed into the embrace, snuggling closer to his Captain.

"Levi?" Eren spoke quietly, his body pressed snugly against Levi's.

"Yes?" Eren looked at his hands fisted in Levi's shirt before closing his eyes, his expression solemn.

"Levi, my dad-he-. The night he came back he injected me with something." Eren paused as his grip on Eren tightened. "Right after I turned. I couldn't remember it, not until Historia and her father did something when I was chained up. They touched my back and all of a sudden I remembered. Levi, I-I ate my dad." Eren spoke sadly and quietly, closing his eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling. "He knew how to make Titans Levi, he turned me into one then I ate him, I killed him and became this-this thing, and dad, he was one too just like me. And-and now because of my blood you're one too" Levi sighed as he began petting Eren's hair soothingly, letting the teen continue. "Titans were human once, they eat us so they can gain back their human form, it doesn't always work unless they eat another shifter, like when I ate dad. If they don't they stay Titans forever. And I think that's why I was kidnapped Levi, they wanted to eat me, to be shifters themselves. But it didn't work for them like it should have, I don't know why it didn't work." Eren gulped gripping the shirt tighter. "I'm sorry Levi, I'm so, so sorry." Levi pressed his cheek to Eren's hair, briefly kissing the top of his head before settling back down.

"I'm sorry you went through that Eren. But because of what he did, you're alive. He did what he did to protect you Eren. I'm sure he knew you'd get him, he was probably counting on it; he did it because he loves you. Eren I would have done the same because I love you too. I love you more than anything Eren, what you are, what we are, it's okay because we have each other. It will be okay I promise you." Eren smiled sadly, nuzzling into Levi, nodding his head. Levi too smiled before the two of them finally fell into a slumber. Tomorrow they were going to have to answer to Erwin, and Hanji. The two needed all the rest they could get for what was to come next.


	4. Chapter 4

When Eren awoke the next morning Levi was awake, his hand running through his hair. Blinking sleepily and yawning Eren looked up to Levi, the Captain kissing the teen's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Eren asked quietly as sat up looking over at the man. Levi smirked and moved his once injured arm before pulling Eren into a possessive embrace.

"I'm fine, all healed up." Levi replied before he grabbed Eren and pulled him into his chest making the teen blush and try to push himself back up. "Stay like this for a bit" Eren blinked before nodding and relaxed into the possessive grip Levi had placed him in.

"Levi?" Eren glanced up at the Corporal through thick lashes. Levi looked down, almost groaning at the adorable look Eren was giving him. _'Fucking gorgeous little shit'_

"Hm?" Eren placed his hand over Levi's hand reveling in the warmth radiating underneath his palm and the soft thumps of the elder's heart.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Levi sighed and pulled Eren closer, his head resting on the teen's hair, kissing the top of his head.

"You little shit, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it Eren." Eren nodded in reply. "Listen Eren, I won't say it often so listen good you brat. I love you Eren" Eren's eyes widened as his blush spread to the tips of his ears. _'Not bad'_ Levi thought before smirking and kissing the top of Eren's head once more.

"I love you too Levi" Eren whispered shyly, grunting in reply the Corporal smiled slightly in the teen's hair. Eventually Levi realized they would have to get up and report to Erwin about what happened, who knew what Hanji had told the blond man in the first place. Sighing and delivering Eren one last peck to the top of his head Levi moved to get up, Eren getting the hint and moving to get up himself. Once Levi had swung his eyes over the bed he realized something odd, his pants didn't fit correctly anymore. Scowling Levi looked at the ripped pants, the seams near his thighs had broken, the ends of his pants ripped and frayed in the center of his calm muscles. Frowning deeply the man stood up and looked over at Eren who was getting off the bed, once the teen was standing Levi had to look down to look the teen in the eyes.

"Hm, not bad." Levi commented, Eren looked up at him and blushed, not used to having to look up at his lover.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked quietly before yawning, still tired even though he had slept soundly the night before.

"Being able to look down at you like this, it's quiet the novelty to look down at people's heads." Levi replied before leaning over to kiss the top of Eren's head with no trouble. _'Not bad, I could get used to this'_ Levi thought as he smirked before frowning slightly. "Shit." The man cursed as Eren cocked his head to the side slightly confused by the outburst.

"Levi?" Levi grunted and shook his head.

"My clothes won't fit me now." Eren smiled slightly, suppressing a giggle, Levi was almost pouting and damn if the teen didn't find it adorable. Walking over to the couch Eren picked up a pile of clothes Hanji had dropped off the night before, just in case Eren's own clothes wouldn't fit the Lance Corporal.

"Hanji put these here last night. They should fit you." Eren handed the pile over to Levi who eyes the clothes suspiciously, unfolding them and inspecting them for dirt or anything he could find distasteful. Deeming them clean Levi walked over to his personal restroom to change and brush his teeth, Eren walking over to the drawers that held his own clothes changing. When Levi walked in he caught Eren putting on his straps, smirking he crept up behind the teen, surprising him by wrapping his arms around his hips. Eren jumped slightly in surprise when Levi had embraced him from behind, turning to find the Corporal had rested his chin on his own shoulder. Smirking Levi pecked Eren on the lips before backing away and heading over to the couch looking down and finding a new pair of belts and straps before putting them on. Eren, who was blushing brightly went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Once they both were ready they exited the room, Levi leading the way to Erwin's office. The walk was quiet, but Levi's subtle brushing his hand against Eren's had kept him calm, the teen wasn't looking forward to telling the Commander that he had turned his best soldier into a titan shifter, let alone what he was sure Erwin would ask him. Levi seemed to know on an unconscious level the teen needed comfort and made sure they had some sort of physical contact during their walk to calm him. The subtle display of affection had warmed Eren's heart and calmed his nerves. Once in front of the door Levi spared Eren a comforting look before knocking. A muffled 'come in' was heard and the two walked in. What greeted them was the sight of Erwin sitting at his desk, Hanji sitting here on a chair across from the couch. Levi had walked over to the couch, crossing one leg over the other and crossing his arms over his chest. Eren hesitantly walked over and sat down next to Levi, their shoulders just barely a hairs breathe away front the others. Erwin cleared his throat.

"Hanji has told me the just of what happened. But I'd like to hear about what happened from you two." Levi rolled his eyes sarcastically, uncrossing his arms, bringing one to rest across the head on the couch his hand resting on Eren's shoulder.

"What did glasses tell you?" Levi asked in return. The commander sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Hanji told me there was a Deviant no one had seen and you got hurt and lost a lot of blood, probably hit your head too, most likely suffered from a brain bleed, for the wound in your arm shouldn't have caused that quick of an effect. Saying that Eren had donated his blood to save you only for you to have an.." Erwin paused shortly as he looked up the Corporal up and down taking notice of his higher stature. "Interesting reaction." He finished. Eren looked down at his hands which were currently in his lap, frowning sadly. Levi squeezed the teen's shoulder, making the teen look up at him. Levi was glaring openly at Erwin before he glanced over to Eren his gaze softening before hardening once again as he looked back over at the blonde.

"Unfortunately yes that's what happened." Was Levi's curt answer. One of Erwin's thick eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"And the after effects of Eren's blood?" The commander's voice was tense with irritation with the black haired man.

"Ah, that. Apparently Eren's blood gave me some of his abilities." Levi replied, that's when Hanji smiled wickedly.

"Isn't it great?! Now I have two Titans to work with! It's amazing. Oh! You should have seen him! He was bigger than Eren!" Hanji rambled excitedly, Erwin glanced over to the Lance Corporal for conformation, Levi nodded in return.

"I see. Hanji can you explain why?" Hanji stopped dead in her tracks her face becoming serious before she shook her head in a negative reply.

"No, as I told you a while ago that I hypothesized that if one was to eat a titan shifter they would gain their abilities not sharing their blood. A lot of variables could have been involved. Like Eren and Levi's relationship, or Eren's will to save Levi, it could be something that could have happened for no reason for it could always happen if he shares his blood willingly. I can't say for sure unless we test it." Eren once again depressed looked down at the floor, Levi scowling as he wrapped his arm around the teen, pulling him closer. Startled at the public display of affection Eren blushed and looked over at Levi.

"It doesn't matter why, it just happened." Levi replied curtly using his hand to force Eren's head onto his shoulder, almost as if attempting the shield the teen from the other two people in the room. Gulping nervously Eren turned his head into the offered shoulder reveling in the comfort Levi was giving him. Levi almost smirked at the look Erwin was giving him, it was a cross between shock and anger. Levi knew Erwin didn't approve of his feelings for the teen, but Eren was soon to be 16, a legal adult by law and at this point if it was what Eren wanted too Erwin had no choice but to accept it, as long as the MP didn't get wind of it until Eren turned 16 the man couldn't really complain. Erwin looked at Eren, the teen obviously upset with the after effects his blood in Levi, sighing softly the Commander addressed the teen.

"Eren." He called softly, Eren blushed brightly, remembering who he was in front of and tried to sit up, only to be kept down by Levi's hand. Knowing he wouldn't get up unless Levi wanted him to the teen resigned himself to blushing brightly.

"Hai Daicho?" Eren replied quietly.

"Do you have any idea why this happened?" Eren looked away from him for a moment, moving closer to Levi unconsciously making said man glare warningly at the blonde.

"I-I can't say for sure. But I think it's because I wanted to save him so badly. I was the closest match to his blood type and I knew he probably had a concussion, that he probably had ruptured something to be bleeding so much. I wanted him to heal, to get better. My blood did that, healed him right away. I don't think it'd work again. I can't say why but it's a feeling I have, that even if I wanted to save someone they wouldn't change like Levi Heicho did." Eren explained, looking over to Hanji Eren hesitated a before continuing. "Hanji, you were only half right about the eating shifters and gaining their abilities" he started looking up at Levi for support. Levi smiled slightly before squeezing his shoulder in reassurance. If Eren wanted to tell them what he had told Levi last night he would support him.

"How do you know Eren?" Hanji asked, barely restrained excitement lacing the scientist's voice. Eren gulped thickly before continuing.

"When I was being held captive, Historia's dad came to visit, they-they made me remember how I became like I am. A-and I somehow gained bits and prices of my father's memories." Hanji's face lit up in joy and was ready to start asking a million questions before Levi shot her a glare forcing the squad leader to hold her tongue and let Eren finish. "My dad was a shifter." Eren stated, no one but Levi had been expecting that, both Erwin and Hanji wore shocked expressions. "H-he was what Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt were looking for originally. But my dad, he used this serum to turn me into a Titan right after our home was attacked." He hit him bottom lip momentarily before pushing through his speech. "The memories I got from him, the first one was him giving me a shot when I was born, he was muttering about a suppressant or something, it was too fuzzy to make out anything else, I think I was born with this but he somehow made something to suppress it long term. But the most important memory I got back was him giving me that shot after mom died. It forced me into a Titan and-and I was like the rest of them. I-I" Eren started to tremble as Levi gripped him tighter, eventually pulling the teen into his lap, rubbing circles in his back hoping it would calm him. Hanji and Erwin were quiet, taking in the information, processing it as Eren took a few deep calming breaths. "I ate him" he whispered his voice cracking in despair, both the commander's and Hanji's eyes widening dramatically at the news. "H-he knew I would. He smiled at me, crying saying it was okay, and I ate him!" Eren said his voice wavering. "My dad was the coordinate, when I ate him I gained that ability, along with some of his memories. Some are of mom and me others are so fuzzy I can't tell what they're about. But I know that if a Titan or a Titan shifter eats another shifter or titan they gain their abilities. And that Titans eat humans not only to gain intelligence but it's a need, they can't control the urge, they have no real cognitive thought process until they either eat the right person or a shifter." Eren concluded tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried to blink them away, burying his face into Levi's neck in an attempt to calm himself. Levi embraced the shaking teen, watching warily as Erwin and Hanji processed this new information. Finally Erwin spoke.

"No one is to know about this. Not yet." The blonde looked over at Hanji who nodded in agreement before he glanced over at Levi. "People will notice the change in your height. If anyone asks tell them that it was an experiment with Eren's titan form gone wrong, that you don't know how it happened. Do you understand?" Levi nodded as did Hanji. Sighing once again Erwin leaned back in his chair. "Levi, we'll have to see how well you can control your titan. Hanji take them out under the guise of an experiment for Eren, go far enough away so no one can see. Make sure no one followed you and do not bring Molbit. Understood?" Levi rolled his eyes and nodded as Hanji smiled excitedly as she nodded her head vigorously. "Levi you need to see if you can still use your gear like you used to." Erwin said, Levi glared over at the blonde in return.

"You doubt me? I doubt a few inches will get in my way. If anything it can only help. But I'll do it, take the brat out to practice with me." Levi replied, slightly annoyed with the Commander's lack of faith in his abilities, he wasn't called humanity's strongest for nothing.

"Good" Rolling his eyes Levi moved Eren off his lap and got up, grabbing the teen's hand as Hanji jumped up and ran out the door to make the preparations for the upcoming experiment. Casting one more annoyed glance at Erwin Levi dragged Eren out of the room and towards the mess hall. Today was going to be a long, long day.

***********************************************

After getting something to eat, thankfully without any interruptions (because most weren't up at this hour, and others too afraid to approach the scowling Captain) both Eren and Levi had headed out to the wooded area quite a ways off from base making sure to pick up their gear on the way out. Hanji who had been waiting patiently began jumping up and down when she saw the two shifters approach.

"Eren! Levi! Here, here!" She yelled enthusiastically, cackling madly in excitement. Levi merely rolled his eyes, his large hand grabbing Eren's smaller one. Blushing slightly Eren gripped Levi's hand in return, a quiet reassurance that he would be there throughout this entire thing, just as Levi was always there for him. Once the two were close enough Hanji tacked Eren excitedly as she began dragging the two of them into the cover of the woods. "I'm so excited! Oh! I wonder if Levi will have any of your abilities Eren?! Or if he has any of his own?! Oh this is so exciting!" Hanji rambled happily. Eren almost laughed at her, she got so caught up in the possibilities of finding out something new about Titans it was almost like being what he was, wasn't something to be ashamed of, and even scared of by others. She was one of the few older corps members he could feel truly human with. When the three of them were under the cover of the trees Hanji began to try and pull Eren away. "Levi!" She whined, a playful smile gracing her lips. "You have to transform! Eren too! So if you get out of control he can stop you! But we don't know what will happen if you transform if you hold on to each other!" She almost teased. Eren blushed brighter, glancing over at Levi who scowled and reluctantly let go of the teen's hand. Hanji squealed before running a few feet ahead of them and waved to them. "Whenever you're ready!" Eren nodded then looked over to Levi, who had bright out a knife, placing the blade at the Palm of his hand. Eren raised his hand to his mouth, both the teen and Corporal watching each other as they spilt their own blood, two flashes of lightning coming down upon them creating a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke had cleared two Titans stood next to each other, one 18 meter who was Levi, and one 15 meter who was Eren, the two of them still watching the other. Eren blinked and cocked his head to the side his pointed ears twitching slightly as he waited for Levi to make the first move. Levi blew out a stream of steam in a sigh before slowly and carefully walking over to the shorter titan, bringing a hand up to the top of Eren's head, sliding the large hand through his hair, which was surprisingly just as soft as his hair normally was, down to the nape of his neck before pushing their foreheads together his bright silver eyes meeting Eren's own almost glowing gold and green eyes. If Eren could smile as a Titan he would have, instead he settled for raising a hand and gently resting it on Levi's shoulder. Hanji who was watching the exchange was having trouble containing herself. This was an incredible find! Levi who seemed to have perfect control was initiating something intimate as a Titan no less! The two Titans stayed in the same position for a few moments before the damn finally broke, the scientist exclaiming in joy. "Amazing! Oh this is so amazing! I can't believe it!" Levi quickly snapped his gaze at the scientist, glaring menacingly as he usual did in his human form, Eren turning slightly to look over at her, his ears drooping slights as his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. "Waa~ Eren! You're blushing! Titans can blush!" Levi let out a grunt, seemingly smirking as he leaned over to Eren once more, opening his mouth slightly and taking the tip of Eren's ear in his mouth biting softly causing the smaller titan and let out a shocked whine as he turned back to the Titan who was currently wrapping his arms around his hips, his blush deepening. "Oh!" Hanji squealed, startling the two Titans again, only for Eren this time to attempt to get away from Levi this time.

_'Levi!'_ Eren thought, _'let go!'_ Levi stiffened for a moment, this being the opening he needed, Eren was able to escape his grasp. When Levi regained his thoughts he almost glared at Eren.

_'Did I just hear what I thought I just heard?'_ Levi thought, slightly confused. This time Eren was the one who stiffened in shock, letting out a low whine of confusion. This made both Levi and Hanji look at him.

'_Levi?_' Eren thought, this made the Captain's eyes widen before walking over to Eren, his hand coming up to cup the teen's face making him stare into the larger Titan's eyes.

_'Eren?'_ Levi thought back. Eren made an odd squeaking noise before he began to stumble backwards, tripping over a large tree root, almost falling as Levi caught him and balanced the smaller titan.

"Eh? Eren! What's happening?" Hanji yelled up at the two of them. Eren and Levi glanced at each other.

_'Eren can you get out on your own?_' Eren cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment.

_'I'm not sure, but I should be able to. The colossal titan could change back and forth at will, when I fought him at Trost he disappeared in lightning and smoke. I'll try to do it'_ Eren replied, Levi nodded and stepped back from Eren. Letting out a deep breath of steam Eren blinked before attempting to will his titan body away, and like Eren had predicted, lightning struck, and once the dirt and dust cleared Eren was left with no traces of his titan body.

"It worked!" Eren shouted before looking up at Levi and smiling, the Titan grinned then kneeled down to the teen.

_'Good now tell that shitty glasses what you can do._' Levi thought, Eren looked over at Hanji and nodded before walking over.

"Eren!" Hanji shouted as she ran over, tackling him to the ground in her excitement. Eren groaned as he leaned up, Hanji hovering over him talking a mile a minute. "How did you do that?! You have to tell me?! There's nothing left of your titan body! Eren how do you feel?! What was that earlier?! Eren!" Levi saw that the teen was getting overwhelmed and growled deeply in his chest causing Hanji to turn around and look at the Titan, then looking back down at Eren who seemed to be getting dazed, realizing she was getting too excited she got up, helping Eren on his feet. "Sorry Eren. I was just so excited!" She apologized, Eren shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine, Hanji-San." Levi rolled his eyes at Eren.

_'Oi brat, just tell her already.'_ Levi thought, Eren looked up at Levi and blushed.

"Okay already I get it Levi." Eren replied to the thought causing Hanji to look at him with a confused expression.

"Eren?" Eren quickly looked over at the scientist and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um, well it seems Levi and I could talk to each other mentally as Titans. I can actually still understand him right now" Eren replied, his eyes sliding to look over at Levi. Hanji's face broke out into a huge grin as she quickly grasped Eren's hands in her own.

"Really?! This is amazing Eren! Can you do it with other Titans?!" Eren shook his head at her.

"I don't think so, I've never tried though." Was the quiet reply. Hanji sighed in disappointment before looking up at Levi.

"Well then, Levi do you want Eren to cut you out or me?" Hanji yelled up to the Titan. Levi pointed over at Eren in reply, frowning playfully Hanji gave Eren a gentle shove towards the Titan. Smiling slightly Eren shot up to the back of Levi's neck, carefully cutting Levi out of the Titan's flesh. Once his top half was free Levi looked over at Eren smiling in reassurance as he helped Eren get him out. Once free the two shot down to the ground, once his feet touched the ground Levi looked over to Eren.

"You ready to train with me again?" Levi asked smoothly, Hanji had to hold back a squeal of excitement, the Captain was showing his soft side! She could barely believe it, first displaying his relationship in front of Eren now letting her see a glimpse of his gentle side for Eren was just too cute. Levi glared back at Hanji, silently telling her to get lost, all gentleness gone. Hanji put her hand s up in mock surrender before leaving the area. Levi looked back at Eren his eyes softening. Eren was the only one who would ever see him like this, the only one who would see his gentle side, after all the only person he had ever been gentle with was Eren, and that was because the little brat was Levi's. "Ready?" Eren smiled widely and nodded. Smirking Levi shot up into the trees going through his special techniques, performing them perfectly, Eren following right behind copying the moves the best he could.

After an hour and a half of training Levi had gotten Eren to preform adequately, which was saying a lot considering his need for perfection. Eren turned out to be a fast learner, especially when his monster-like determination kicked in. Right now the two males were sweaty from the extensive work out they had just gone through. Stretching his arms over his head Eren moved to head towards the communal showers only to have Levi jerk him the other way. Startled Eren looked over at Levi with a questioning gaze.

"Levi-Heicho?" Eren questioned, Levi glanced down at the teen and clucked his tongue.

"The communal showers haven't been cleaned yet, it's filthy in there. You'll be using my shower today." Levi replied as he grabbed Eren's hand a dragged him to his room. Eren blushed brightly as he stumbled behind the captain.

"H-huh?" Eren stammered in both confusion and embarrassment, Levi seemingly ignoring the sound as he continued to pull the teen into his room. Once inside Levi roughly shut the door behind them making Eren twitch and turn around from the loud sound. Levi gazed heatedly at Eren making the poor boy blush brightly in return. _T-that look._ Eren gulped thickly as Levi shrugged out of his jacket placing it neatly on the couch before undoing his cravat, slowly advancing on Eren. Startled Eren took a step back his blush deepening as Levi unbuttoned his shirt revealing bulging muscles and toned abs. Eren backed up with each advance Levi had taken, now shirtless, exposing his sculpted body to the teen, eventually Eren had bumped into the desk behind him, startled he turned to look behind him. Levi took the distraction and sprung forward trapping the teen in-between him and the desk. Swallowing nervously Eren turned to look into his captain's heated eyes. The raven haired man licked his lips briefly before leaning down capturing Eren's petal soft lips in a heated kiss. Eren whimpered as Levi dominated his lips, his hands coming up to rest on the older man's broad shoulders as Levi began to take off the teen's jacket then shirt. Licking at the seam of Eren's lips Levi began removing Eren of the thick leather straps on his legs, briefly kneading his ass causing Eren to moan out. Taking the moan as an invitation Levi swiftly plunged his tongue into Eren's moist cavern, twining their tongues together in a sensual battle of dominance which Levi won. Eren's brain had turned to mush as he gave into the passionate kiss, mewling in pleasure as Levi gripped Eren's ass cheeks in his hands groping him sensually. The teen's knees buckled as Levi hoisted the lithe brunette onto his desk, moving his hands down to Eren's thighs as he made room for the older man to stand between his legs. Pulling them close the raven haired Captain wrapped one of Eren's legs around his waist pulling their bodies flush together. Beginning to get light headed Eren had pulled away from the heated kiss, a thin trial of saliva connecting their lips. As the teen gasped for air Levi began mouthing kisses on his neck lovingly moving down to his collar bone and biting him roughly drawing bloody.

"N-Ah!" Eren let out a high pitched moan of pleasure as he bucked his hips into Levi's. Smirking Levi licked the wound feeling the steam rise as his healed over. Glancing down at where he had previously bit the teen he found a scar in the shape of his bite. Growling possessively, pleased that he left a mark, showing the world that Eren was _his_ and _his_ alone. "L-Levi." Eren whimpered cutely making the older man smirk as he moved to the light colored scar, tracing the mark with his tongue. Quaking in surprised pleasure Eren grabbed onto Levi's hair, gripping the soft tresses lightly as the other wrapped around his broad shoulders.

"Hm?" Levi inquired as he licked a path up to Eren's ear before briefly nibbling on the fleshy lobe making Eren let out a gasp of pleasure, his grip on Levi tightening.

"I-I though- ha-n, S-shower? Ah!" Levi smirked internally as he began nipping at Eren's neck making the teen release more of his delicious moans of pleasure before finally moving back to his lips, practically devouring his mouth in passion. When Levi finally decided to pull away and look down at the debouched teen in his arms he found Eren panting slightly, his chest rising and falling rapidly drawing his attention on pink dusky nipples and the slight flush that ran up his chest and rested on his cheeks, his beautiful shimmering jewel like eyes half-mast in a hazed over glaze, his little shifter was absolutely _ravishing_. Holding back a groan as his hardening prick gave a twitch of excitement, _I did that to him, only I can see my little Eren._ Levi thought briefly before pulling the teen into his chest, taking a few calming breaths. Eren snuggled into the embrace, taking the small reprieve to catch his breath. When Levi pulled away he placed a kiss on the top of Eren's head.

"Go take a shower, I'll get your clothes. I'll be taking one after you" Levi whispered before slowly detaching himself from the teen. Nodding Eren glanced over at Levi, blushing brightly before heading into the shower. Levi looked over his shoulder, seeing the bathroom door closed and hearing the water running Levi leaned over to bang his head onto the dresser he was currently hunched over. _Self-control Levi, self-control dammit, I should have better control over my hormones than this, I'm not a damned teenage any more._ Casting a glance over at the closed door once more the Captain sighed. _Damn. _Levi quickly got out their change of clothes before placing Eren's clothes out on the end table in front of the bath room door before throwing his weight down onto the couch in the middle of the room, throwing his head back on the back of the chair one of his hands coming up to scrub at his face before staring at the ceiling. _Damn brat is going to be the death of me._


End file.
